grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is a Homeworld Gem , who during the rebellion, had been 'poofed' and imprisoned for millennium until she was freed by one Steven Universe. Now she returns on earth with a mission having gone horribly wrong, and had been imprisoned once more. At the moment she is freed, but no longer a Gem after being transformed into a Human. Appearance Gem Form Lapis has a slim figure and considerably tall, being about the same height as Pearl. Lapis has cyan skin, cobalt blue chin-length hair with long bangs and fringe that covers her entire forehead, which occasionally looks messier and round, royal blue eyes. Her gemstone is embedded in her back, which takes the form of a water droplet. Lapis wore a backless blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle, which ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She also wore a flowing cobalt blue skirt, which is calf-length with a downward-facing navy triangle and wore no shoes. Before Steven healed her cracked gemstone, Lapis had reflective eyes without pupils and appears with a blue navy tone. Human Form Upon the actions of Bill Cipher, Lapis now takes the form of a person, with some alterations to her appearance. Having black hair, light tanned skin, and her outfit being shades of black and gray with blue eyes. Biograpy The Rebellion Lapis visited Earth during the era of its Gem colonization and was caught in the midst of The Rebellion, the preceding event to the Gem War. While trying to escape the planet, she was poofed by Bismuth. Homeworld's forces recovered her gemstone but believed her to be a Crystal Gem and an enemy of Homeworld, resulting in her incarceration in a magical mirror. Homeworld intended to question her for information about the Rebels and Rose Quartz, but Lapis was unable to answer. The Homeworld Gems eventually fled the planet having lost the war over Earth to the Crystal Gems. Lapis' mirror was left at the Galaxy Warp, trampled by retreating Gems and cracked. Thousands of years on, the mirror is recovered by Pearl and stored inside her gemstone. Release The mirror is handed over to Steven Universe by Pearl so he can learn about Gem culture. When Pearl is not able to activate it, she assumes that it is broken. However, when away from Pearl, Lapis Lazuli reveals herself to Steven by talking to him through the mirror's recordings. Lapis is then able to communicate with Steven, persuading him to free her. Steven releases her physical form and individual consciousness by removing the gemstone from the back, shattering the mirror. When discovered by the Crystal Gems, she asks Steven to return "home" with her, to which he is not able to respond. Disappointed by his apparent rejection, she escapes into the ocean before she can be recaptured. Lapis draws a section of the Atlantic Ocean into a spire in an attempt to reach all the way to Homeworld. She fights the Crystal Gems from atop the spire by creating Water Clones to attack them. However, Steven manages to persuade her to talk and uses his saliva to heal her cracked gem. Thanking Steven, she forms wings of water and flies off into space, to return to Homeworld. The Return It took a while, but eventually Lapis would find herself returning back to Homeworld, with Blue Diamond welcoming her back. However, despite being at first pleased, Lapis soon found Homeworld to be much more different from before, with technology so advanced that she could barley understand anything. Blue Diamond would soon call her back where she then met Peridot who somehow knew Steven, Jasper, and CO-N1Y, where she is then told she would return back to earth as an informant while also supervising CO-N1Y. Reluctantly she did so but before she left, Lapis found a Wailing Stone and quickly sent a message to make its way to earth. Warning Steven that Gems would return and to just give up and submit to them. Time would pass as the Gems and Human would then find themselves back on earth, with Lapis giving details of what was going on and telling them the location of the Crystal Gems. Unfortunately things would take a turn for the worst when Jasper found Steven-mistaking her for Rose Quartz. A fight would ensure with Lapis being forced to help not wanting to face punishment, using the ocean to strike. A few minutes after battle, Peridot ordered Lapis to simply capture the Gems and Vidalia, with Steven sadly being one of them by Jasper. The Quartz then had Lapis spill everything she actually knew, and afterwards was then put in a cell. Time would then pass and a fight would occur on board with Jasper and Garnet causing the very ship to malfunction and descent back onto earth. Once it crash landed, Jasper would find Lapis and then attempt to use her trauma of imprisonment from before to have her agreeing with a fusion between the two. Despite Steven's pleas, Lapis would agree with the fusion, becoming Malachite with Jasper. However contrary to the thoughts of others, in truth Lapis only fused deciding that this time, it would be Jasper that would be her prisoner, dragging them both under the water. Unaware that both Sammael and Vlad had been watching, with the latter descending after them. Fusion A short time would pass for Lapis and Jasper, now the unstable fusion Malachite. Where Vlad Plasmius would soon find the fusion, and decided to Overshadow them in order to gain control, not expecting the unnatural mindscape between the two. Inside it showed an ever ongoing battle of dominance between Lapis and Jasper, with Vlad and later on even Steven appearing interrupting their duel. Lapis neither trusted the stranger and nor wanted Steven's help, not wanting him to distract her from her hold on Jasper. It failed though and soon Malachite came out with Steven disappearing, leading for Vlad to come and play. The ghost hybrid would then launch his own attack on Malachite, but was surprised by the great resistance he met with. While he got a few good hits, Vlad is forced to realize that Malachite was to strong on the outside, and instead decided he would just try and control her. Phasing into her in a attempt to gain more power. No sooner had he done this, the already unstable fusion become even more unstable, Lapis and Jaspers greater wills clashing with Vlad.Though soon Lapis would be forced down further being the 'weaker' of the minds and sent into the darkest corners of the rapidly falling apart fusion. A fusion that then somehow merged with Vlad becoming something terrifyingly new. Malachite Plasmius An unstable fusion of an abusive relationship between two Gems combined with the evil of Vlad himself. An abomination so great, that not even the 'ghost boy' of another world could handle it. Three time beings, Clockwork, The Guardian, and later Paradox then meeting up to discuss the grand threat that is Malachite Plasmius in hopes of a solution While they did that, elsewhere Sammael felt the negative emotions of the fusion alongside Moloch. The two feeling '''the overflowing emotions of all kind: Despair, Rage, Sadness, Pain, Hate, Anger, Fear, etc. So great that even the Grimm were having trouble ignoring Sammaels own orders, who himself admitted this incarnation of negative emotions was to great to simply lose and intoxicating. Thus he decided that he would make plans to capture the new fusion to further his own goals. Return to Beach City In Grimmfall, a certain headmaster would sense the coming threat to Beach City, and awaken in horror at the abomination. Instantly telling his assistant to put on red alert at the threat that would fall on the small village at the coast, and more if things would resume the way they were. Meanwhile, Plasmius Malachite came out incredibly warmed and filled with vengeance. What little remained of Lapis's personality of Steven had been replaced. For instead of protecting him, the unstable fusion would instead want to get revenge. This would be the last time that Lapis's personality would be seen for a long while. The Deal Somewhere in the Darklands, after being captured pass the events of the 'Return to Beach City', the unstable fusion is dormant. Though inside the mind it was far from it, Lapis alongside Vlad and Jasper constantly fighting for dominance, with Jasper mainly being the lead but none even close to actually controlling their fused state. Lapis unable to even deal with the two, finding herself horribly outmatched with the other two feeling the same. Yet despite her predicament, Lapis still wished to protect Steven, telling this to herself over and over again. Soon however, the mad demon known as Bill Cipher would make his appearance. Where Lapis and the other two found themselves distrusting Bill. Though Bill would soon convince Vlad and Jasper to accept his deal, where Lapis refused still wanting to keep the other two chained but unable to stop Bill as he soon left glad he at least got two out of three. Unknown to Lapis Steven would attempt to enter the Darklands to save her, but would be unable to. Attack on Grimmfall and Liberation More time would pass and finally Plasmius Malachite would be freed and sent onto the city known as Grimmfall alongside the Racing Drones to cause as much chaos as possible. Already by this point she is considered the highest threat level (Omega), the Justice Friends and anybody else nearby would attack the fused abomination before it caused real devastation. ' During the short but grand battle, within the tortured mind Bill would once more appear to Lapis, Jasper, and Vlad to carry his end of the deal much to Lapis's fear. Even worse, due to Bill's own sadistic idea and plans, he decided to make a few ''changes ''to Lapis, seeing her as useless. In pain Lapis would feel herself 'change' while Vlad would be forced into something that resembled her own Gemstone. Unaware at that time, Bill Cipher had somehow in some way turned Lapis into a human, giving Vlad what is possibly her own power and heritage. The fusion would then at long last finally de-fuse with Major Glory catching the Gemstone and Lapis herself alongside Jasper. Steven Universe would then come having finished his recent adventure in the Darklands and would comment that he knew Lapis. Though he to would be surprised by Lapis, as while she looked somewhat the same aside from color differences and being organic, he would state that she shouldn't be human. Shocked further when Garnet revealed that while separate, her Gemstone is still functioning with the essence of ''someone ''in it. Awakening to one's Humanity After weeks of imprisonment, Lapis would slowly wake up just as herself, but instantly felt something amiss. Feeling off and an unknown beating within her own chest, causing her to rise in panic. While Steven was there, she would soon find out from him that she is no longer a Gem. In shock, she discovered this to be true questioning it until she recalled just who did it. Shouting out Bill's name and becoming surprised when Steven showed signs of him knowing him. The two would talk with Lapis explaining a bit of what happened. Stating she merged with some man called Vlad who is the reason the new fusion created had been so strong. She talked about Bill but doesn't remember much of after, and then learned that she's in a place with people called the Justice Friends. They would later attempt to meet the Justice Friends, with Lapis feeling chilly due to her own outfit. lamenting on her new humanity already not liking it. Upon meeting Capital G, she would be shocked in seeing Peridot again after all this time on the computer. She wouldn't be seen for a while, possibly resting. Personality Upon her imprisonment of the mirror, Lapis has shown a mistrust to others, and was furious at the Crystal Gems who knew she was trapped, but never released her. Despite that, she shows kindness to Steven who treated her well, and upon arrival on Homeworld where she was told to be sent back, she quickly sent the human/Gem a message. Even tried to protect him from Jasper by withholding information, and when fusing with Jasper, used her strong will to keep them trapped in the ocean. Though when confronted directly, her persoality becomes rather submissive displaying a defeatistic and pessimistic approach, believing that putting up a struggle can only make the situation worse. Though upon being transformed again with Plasmius Malachite, she had become the weakest of the three personalities yet still retained some sense to try and protect Steven. Even refusing to make any deals with Bill Cipher, having not trusted him. Later on upon being forcibly turned human, Lapis enters a state of panic and was only calmed thanks to Steven being near her. Though despite his words of trying to help her adjust to her change alongside Greg, Lapis believes she'll ''never ''get used to being a human. Powers and Abilities Before becoming human, Lapis Lazuli possesses standard Gem abilities, including fusion, superhuman strength/durability and agelessness. She is exceptionally powerful, especially when she is near the ocean. She could create duplicates of the Crystal Gems to fight them off while her gem was cracked, as well as became the dominant personality when she fused with Jasper-before Vlad came-and imprisoned them both and stabilize her fusion-form, despite the Gems' lack of synchronization, to where as any forms of mismatch would usually cancel the fusion. Despite this, Jasper was able to push Lapis around effectively though this could have been purely psychological, due her insecurity and lack of hope in herself during her imprisonment aboard Peridot's ship.Even worse when Vlad came making her the weakest of the two. Fusions When fused with Jasper, they form Malachite When fused with both Jasper and Vlad Plasmius, they form Plasmius Malachite '''Hydrokinises: '''Lapis Lazuli has immense power over water and liquid material. She also can control liquids that are only partially composed of water, such as orange juice. She used the Earth's entire ocean to her advantage, even weighing opponents down. Lapis can form water into various constructs that she can control, including hands to smite enemies or use as a platform, chains to entangle or trap enemies with, divide the sea to make a path, and form a section of the Atlantic Ocean into a space elevator. Her power is enough to stun Blue Diamond for a short period of time. '''Water Generation': In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. It is unknown whether the water is somehow stored within her gemstone, or if she simply condensed the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. Matter State Manipulation: Lapis is able to change the state of matter of water, causing it to turn into ice. This is first shown when her Crystal Gem water clones create matching weapons of ice. She can also manipulate the density of the ice formed, as the ice weapons created by the clones were strong enough to contend with the actual weapons of the Crystal Gems. Hydromimicry: Lapis can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of her enemies, which possess the same fighting styles as the originals (water Garnet's strength, water Amethyst's constant shapeshifting, etc.) They also can regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them effectively invincible against most attacks. The only thing that has been shown damaging them was a sound wave from Steven's shield. Water Bubbles: Lapis is able to form water bubbles that can contain objects. These bubbles are similar to standard Gem Bubbles, but instead hold liquid. Water Wings: Lapis can summon and remove water wings-like constructs, which can propel her at high velocities as an evasive maneuver or as a method of transportation. Her wings have allowed her to fly between planets and reach Homeworld from Earth in less than a year. Unlike her other abilities, Lapis cannot summon her wings with a cracked gem. Relationshiphs Allies Steven Universe - As the one who freed her, healed her, and allowed her to return home, Lapis is shown to have a good relationship with Steven. Wanting to protect the one who freed her, warning him about the Crystal Gems and when Homeworld returns. Her desire to aid him being so great, she held back Jasper and even Vlad to a great degree, though she would soon lose herself upon being a fusion. Now as a human, she is calmed by Steven but admits she doesn't know if being a human is her thing. Crystal Gems - Lapis despises ''the Crystal Gems for keeping her trapped in the mirror. Up until Steven talked her out of it, she fought viciously against them. Currently it is unknown how she feels for them as a human, but is doubtful its anything good. Neutral Peridot - CO-N1Y - Not much interactions between them aside from the fact Lapis was suppose to supervise her. Vlad Plasmius Blue Diamond - Her leader who she obeys and welcomed back in the Blue Division. Though whether her loyalty is compromised or not is unknown after being trapped on earth once more. Enemies Jasper - She fears Jasper due to her strength, yet was courageous enough to fuse and entrap her for a long period of time, even when Vlad entered the mix. Though this fusion would severely traumatize her, nearly losing herself in the process. Bill Cipher - While it was only for a short time they met, Lapis didn't trust Bill and his ''deals, and horrified when the other two accepted his deal. Becoming furious at him when realizing he was the one that made her human. Seph Sammael - Quotes (Upon realizing her new humanity) ''"That's...That's impossible. I am a Gem. I can't be Human. I can...BILL CIPHER!" '' Gallery Lapis defending Steven.jpg Lapis and Jasper.jpg Human Form Lapis.jpg Background Information She originates from the show Steven Universe. Trivia *Lapis is the first Gem to become a human and fuse with a Ghost such as Vlad Plasmius. *Lapis would represent the pain of being prisoner for five thousand years in the unstable fusion that is Plasmius Malachite. Category:Gems Category:Aliens Category:Humans